Jynx (Pokémon)
|} |height-ftin=4'07" |height-m=1.4 |weight-lbs=89.5 |weight-kg=40.6 |abilityn=d |ability1=Oblivious |ability2=Forewarn |abilityd=Dry Skin |egggroupn=1 |egggroup1=Human-Like |eggcycles=25 |evtotal=2 |evsa=2 |expyield=159 |oldexp=137 |lv100exp=1,000,000 |gendercode=254 |color=Red |catchrate=45 |body=12 |pokefordex=jynx |generation=1 |friendship=70 }} Jynx (Japanese: ルージュラ Rougela) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 30. Biology Jynx is a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon that resembles a woman. Jynx wears a red gown that hides its feet and has white arms with purple hands. There are golden circles on the chest area of its gown. Jynx has a purple face, pink lips, saucer-like eyes, and long blonde hair. Originally, its face was colored black, causing in the United States due to its perceived racial insensitivity. Jynx is a female-only species with no true male counterpart. Jynx has a language that sounds similar to human speech and includes several cry patterns. However, this language has yet to be deciphered. It prefers to communicate by using dance-like movements. These rhythmic movements often cause people to dance along with it. It puts its enemies to sleep using its signature move, . Jynx often is found in . In the anime Major appearances Multiple Jynx debuted in Holiday Hi-Jynx, where they were workers at Santa Claus's workshop. One of Santa's Jynx got lost, requiring and to help her return to her owner. Prima owns a Jynx, which she used to send blasting off in The Mandarin Island Miss Match. In the banned episode EP250, a Nurse Joy owned a Jynx, rather than a . almost kissed this Human Shape Pokémon during his sickly state. A Jynx was used by Erica in the Pacifidlog Town Pokémon Contest in Mean With Envy and Pacifidlog Jam. This also marked Jynx's first anime appearance in her purple redesign. A trio of Jynx sisters appeared in Three Jynx and a Baby! as residents of Cremini Town. They were overprotective towards their sister, a . The Smoochum evolved into a fourth Jynx at the end of the episode. This marks the last time Jynx has appeared in the to date. ]] Minor appearances A Jynx appeared in ''Stage Fight!, under the ownership of the Pokémon Showboat stage show staff. A Jynx appeared in the Japanese credits of Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Jynx appeared in Pokémon Double Trouble, running on a treadmill in a scene that was removed from the English dub. A Jynx was used by a in All Things Bright and Beautifly!, but this scene was cut from the English dub, as it featured Jynx in her original design. A 's Jynx appeared in Hi Ho Silver Wind!. A Jynx appeared in the opening sequence of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. Pokédex entries , which puts its opponent into a deep .}} In the manga ]] ]] In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga A fortune-telling Jynx appears in the manga Magical Pokémon Journey. goes to Jynx's fortune-telling hut to find out if he has a chance with his crush, . In the Pokémon Adventures manga Jynx debuts in The Jynx Jinx, under the ownership of Ken. She is used to attack and after they trick Team Rocket and take . When she attacks Mew, Red and Green try to defend it, only to be defeated. Mew retaliates against her and freezes her and Ken while sparing Red and Green. Most notably, there is a Jynx under the ownership of Lorelei, which first appeared in Jigglypuff Jive. It is noted for having the ability to generate voodoo dolls out of ice using its . When Lorelei draws crosses on any part of the dolls using her lipstick, ice shackles form on the specified body parts of her targets, eventually freezing the victim over completely. Even after the victims have broken free, the freeze induces lasting numbness in the areas where it was applied. Both and Sabrina suffer this condition and have to seek a cure atop Mt. Silver by bathing in the hotsprings there. Another ability of Lorelei's Jynx is revealed in the Sevii Islands saga: she can create a wispy band of ice around targets, which Lorelei can use to track them down using her powder case. A Jynx appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. A Jynx belonging to the Chairman of the Pokémon Association appeared in The Last Battle XIV. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Jynx took part in a baseball match with in Fierce Competition at the Pokémon Baseball Tournament!. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga Shū has a Jynx in the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations in Cerulean City}} |} |} |} |} in Cerulean City}} |} |} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Cave}} |area=Cerulean City}} |} |} |} |} |area=Endless Level 62, Endless Level 79, Forever Level 12, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Ice Lake, Almia Castle}} |area=Bright Beach (Normal Mode B & A)}} |} |} |area=Tower: Frozen Tundra}} |area=Toy Collection: Guided by Pichu}} |} |} |area=Pitch-Black Cavern: Stage 4}} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 345}} |area=Distortion Land: Outermost Snowfield (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20|‡}} |Fake Out|Normal|Physical|40|100|10}} |Ice Punch|Ice|Physical|75|100|15||'}} |Meditate|Psychic|Status|—|—|40}} |Miracle Eye|Psychic|Status|—|—|40}} |Nasty Plot|Dark|Status|—|—|20}} |Wake-Up Slap|Fighting|Physical|70|100|10}} |Wish|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- . }} |- |- |- |buddy=5 |candy=Jynx |evolution=N/A |stamina=130 |attack=223 |defense=182 |fast= , , |special= , , , }} |} Evolution |evo1= |no2=124 |name2=Jynx |type1-2=Ice |type2-2=Psychic}} Sprites Japanese sprites These sprites are not used in the Virtual Console releases. Virtual Console sprites Trivia *No Pokémon have the same type combination as Jynx and its pre-evolution, . * As its Pokédex entries state that Jynx speaks an incomprehensible language, the player, as a Pokémon, cannot understand anything it says in the . * When Jynx faints in the , everything but its hair vanishes, implying that its armor and black "skin" is darkness. Similarly, in and XD, it simply vanishes upon fainting. * Although Jynx has been seen to possess feet in the anime, it does not have a footprint. ** When Jynx is viewed from underneath via the 3D-rendered Pokédex in the Stadium and games, nothing but darkness is shown underneath its dress. * A Capsule Monsters concept sketch depicts an unused Pokémon design with the same Pokédex number as Jynx. * Jynx has the longest cry of any Pokémon, lasting 2.238 seconds. * Jynx's sprite in the Virtual Console re-release of seems to use five colors instead of four, a technical impossibility for a Game Boy Color game. To achieve this effect, some of the 8x8 tiles composing the sprite use an altered palette, where black is replaced with purple. Controversy , a cultural critic, claimed that Jynx, which appeared in Holiday Hi-Jynx, was a negative racial stereotype of African-Americans in an article titled "Politically Incorrect Pokémon" on the magazine Black World Today. She chiefly compared Jynx to the racist characters in , and further compared Jynx to of the franchise, a character who is also potentially offensive in his design. Weatherford's complaint caused many repercussions in the Pokémon franchise. The sprites of Jynx in the Western releases of were edited, and EP250 was cut from international airings of the anime. A sequence depicting Jynx in its original design in All Things Bright and Beautifly! was also cut from the dub. Jynx's design was officially revised by Game Freak to be purple rather than black, including in Japan and South Korea; this change was reflected in later core series games (starting with ) and in the Pokémon anime starting in Mean With Envy. Although the manga is colored in black-and-white, Jynx appearing in VIZ Media's reissues of Pokémon Adventures are recolored as a dark gray rather than a straight black, suggesting that they are purple instead of black. It is also recolored to purple on the back cover of the reissue of . The Virtual Console versions of , , international , and Japanese Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal also recolor Jynx's face. Jynx was recolored in the ending credits of PK01 and PK04 for the 2012 Japanese Blu-ray release. A recolored version of Holiday Hi-Jynx aired in Japan and is available on the Japanese Amazon Video and Netflix. Since 2014, English language DVD releases do not include Holiday Hi-Jynx, Stage Fight!, and The Mandarin Island Miss Match, which all feature Jynx in its original design. In recent years, some fans of Pokémon have noted that Jynx may be inspired by , a Japanese fashion where women tan heavily, bleach their hair, and apply large amounts of makeup, instead of a black stereotype. This theory is mainly based on Jynx's long, straight, blonde hair, a common attribute of ganguro fashion. Another theory is that Jynx is based on the Nordic goddess , who was often depicted has having a face half white-half black and who ruled , primarily depicted as a land of primordial ice and cold. Some fans say this is supported by Jynx sharing traits with the iconic opera singing " ," who is pop-culturally portrayed dressed as the . Another possible origin is , the mountain Crone. Origin What Jynx is based on is a controversial topic within the fandom, although common interpretations are a Nordic or a Viking woman (possibly , goddess of the underworld), or (face-black). Also, the fact that Jynx are depicted as Santa's helpers in the anime may reference the folklore character . Jynx also has the traits of a female opera singer, especially the iconic cartoon depiction of the ; and its third generation sprites depict it singing, especially the Emerald sprite that animates it singing a high note. Jynx may also have origins in the Japanese spirits known as , who lack feet, akin to Jynx's feet being covered by its dress. It may also be based on (also called Yamanba), a which is described as always wearing a tattered red kimono, having whitish-blonde hair, control over snow, dark-colored skin, and large lips, traits which are evident in Jynx. "Yamanba" is also a slang for the extreme end of ganguro fashion, which involves bleached hair, artificial tanning, and heavy applying of brightly-colored lipstick. Its revised coloring may be based on purple discoloration of the skin, a common symptom of . This fits with Jynx's type and how it is found in very cold places. Name origin Jynx is a corruption of , a curse or hex of bad luck. Rougela may be a feminized corruption of , a type of makeup and also the French word for red. In other languages |es=Jynx|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Rossana|demeaning=From |it=Jynx|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=루주라 Rujura|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=紅唇娃 Hùhngsèuhnwā|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Red lipped doll" |zh_cmn=迷唇姐 Míchúnjiě|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Bewildering lip lady" |hi=जिंक्स Jynx|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Джинкс Dzhinks|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Jynx (MPJ) External links * Article on Wikipedia Notes |} Category:Pokémon that are included in the Japan-only Pokémon Stadium Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions de:Rossana es:Jynx fr:Lippoutou it:Jynx ja:ルージュラ zh:迷唇姐